


I Was Worried About You

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Ludwig and Feli is there to help. Slight PruAus. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Worried About You

Feliciano Vargas ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew he had to see the blonde man make sure he was okay and still alive. He threw the door open, panting heavily. "L-Ludwig?!"

The German didn't reply, his eyes closed as he slept. "He's going to be okay." Roderich murmured from his chair next to Ludwig's bed as he placed a bandage around Ludwig's arms.

Feliciano sobbed. "L- L- Ludwig!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" Gilbert hissed at the Italian as he hovered near his younger brother protectively.

"Leave him alone, Gilbert." Roderich said sharply. "He's hurting just as much as you!"

"N-no, Gilbert's right." Feliciano sniffled. "I have to be strong. For Ludwig."

Roderich placed a gentle hand on the Italian's shoulder. "It'll be okay. He'll get through it." He kissed Feli's forehead.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Austria." Feliciano hugged him.

Roderich nodded as he brushed Feli's hair back with piano fingers absentmindedly. "Gil, I'm able to stay with you tonight." He hummed. "My superiors believe I just need to discuss trade. Let's not allow them to find out different."

Gilbert nodded before returning his attention to the Italian. "Everything'll be okay, Feli. Don't worry." Feli sniffled but nodded.

Roderich hummed. "Feli, do you want some sachertorte? I know its your favorite."

Feli nodded. "Si, please." Roderich nodded and stood before taking Gilbert's hand and leading him out while Feli leaned next to the sleeping German, afraid to even touch him for fear he would be hurt worse. "Oh, Ludwig . . ."

Ludwig's eyes fluttered open. "F- Feli?" He whispered.

"I'm here, Ludwig." Feliciano murmured softly.

Ludwig reached for the Italian's hand. "Where's Gil and Roderich?"

"They went to go make sachertorte." He said, grasping Ludwig's hand. "I'll go get them if you like!"

"Nein." Ludwig whispered. "Stay. Bitte."

"Si, of course I will!" Feli squeezed his hand lightly, tears welling in his eyes.

Ludwig seemed to relax. "Danke." He hummed.

Feliciano kissed his forehead lightly. "Ludwig . . . what happened?"

Ludwig sighed. "Just . . . The economy is growing weak. I fainted at work. Nothing serious."

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Feli sniffled.

"I'm fine, liebe." Ludwig murmured while Feli rested his head on Ludwig's chest, gazing into his blue eyes. Ludwig gave a reassuring smile as he kissed Feli's forehead before he yawned.

"Are you tired, mio amore?"

"Nein." Ludwig shook his head and Feliciano hummed, rubbing small circles in Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig shivered. "Oh . . ."

"I'm glad you're okay . . ."

"Me too." Ludwig smiled.

"I was so scared I'd lose you . . ." Feli mumbled.

"I wouldn't leave you." Ludwig caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good." Feliciano mumbled, nuzzling into his touch.

Ludwig hummed. "What do you think of Roderich and Gil? Like their relationship?"

"I think they're great for each other."

"Really?"

"Mhm! Mr. Austria seems like he can help keep Mr. Prussia level and Mr. Prussia helps Mr. Austria have fun." Feli giggled. "Plus, they're really cute together."

Ludwig chuckled. "Like us."

"Exactly!"

Ludwig chuckled and kissed his nose. "Danke."

Feli sighed in content. "I love you."

"Ich liebe dich."


End file.
